Magic quill
}} The magic quill is specially selected for each reigning Author of the storybook, which is then used to magically continue recording everyone's stories. When Henry Mills had taken over this sacred position, he snapped the quill in half in order to prevent the power of it from ever being abused again; however, a trip to the Underworld reunites him with his new found job. History 'Before the Curse' }} Isaac Heller is one day summoned to Star Publishing where his life changes forever when he is met by the infamous Sorcerer's Apprentice. Told to select a quill, the one Isaac chooses appears to be the one that seals his fate, and so he becomes the next Author. Traveling realms as the Author, Isaac finds himself in 1920s England where he meets Cruella De Vil, in hopes of finding a good story. He ends up falling in love with her, but in reality she was only there to use him to get free of her mother. Isaac has already used the quill to give Cruella persuasion magic over animals, but when she uses her powers to have her dogs maul her mother to death, Isaac is forced to fight her to get back the quill, and writes it to where she can no longer kill ever again. Over time, the power that Isaac has gained from the quill starts to get to his head, and when he guides Snow White and Prince Charming down the path of darkness, the Apprentice is forced to take back the quill and use it to lock Isaac in the story book. 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 4' }} Isaac is eventually freed in Storybrooke, but is forced to join Rumplestiltskin in order to regain his magic quill. Rumple continues to keep the quill from Isaac, but once learning about the Author's past with Cruella, he is able to manipulate it to where the Queen of Darkness leads Emma to killing her, thus setting her on the path of darkness. The race is on between the heroes and villains to obtain happy endings, and when Regina takes Isaac from a dying Rumple, she's able to obtain the blood needed to make the ink for the quill to work. Regina ends up having a change of heart though, and decides she already has her happy ending, thus resulting in Isaac using the quill to return himself to Rumple. He begins writing a new story... Isaac completes Heroes and Villains, with the quill, and so everyone from Storybrooke gets trapped inside the new book. Isaac then uses the quill to write himself his own happy ending, thus ending his reign as the Author. Henry, who was left out of the story, finds his way inside, and sets out to fix everything Isaac changed. Isaac and Rumple team up to stop him, but fail when Henry saves the day by grabbing the quill and becoming the new Author, thus setting everything right. Back in Storybrooke, however, he snaps the quill, not wanting to have so much power. 'After the Third Curse' 'Season 5' }} When Captain Hook dies, the heroes set off on a quest to the Underworld to resurrect him. There, Henry feels he can be of use by finding this realm's version of his magic quill, which he learns from the Apprentice is located in this realm's version of the Sorcerer's mansion. He finds and locates it and plans to use it to figure out Hades' story. When Red Riding Hood returns to Oz to wake up Dorothy Gale with true love's kiss, and Snow returns to Prince Neal in Storybrooke, Henry's author powers gives him the ability to use the quill to write these events out onto paper. As the heroes prepare to leave the Underworld, Henry sets up a table in Main Street where he uses the magic quill to begin writing out people's unfinished business. Before leaving the realm, he leaves the storybook for people to find later on. The quill is taken with Henry back to Storybrooke, and after Robin Hood's death, he grows fed up with what hardship magic has brought to his family, and so he enlists Violet's help to join him in destroying it. Using the magic quill, he is able to write the Olympian Crystal into his possession, and from there they set off. Category:Items Category:Weapons